


Go to.. sleep?

by Unspeakable



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other, Random & Short, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unspeakable/pseuds/Unspeakable
Summary: A man encounters Jeff the Killer and everything that happens next is weird and awkward.





	

**Go to sleep?**

It was another rough day; my boss Mr. Edward kept me working two hours later past my shift. I managed to walk from my dreaded workplace, the harbouring place of depressing soul and energy, to my neighbourhood. Ironically, my workplace was actually a toy store, the place that kids consider as paradise. My parents abandoned me two years ago because I was a shut in and a complete weight to them. I do agree with their logic but I also wanted to stay like that. Unfortunately, they made me return to college and work part time. We moved out from our place and they moved out of town with my little sister.  Fatigue ran through my every vein as I dragged myself to my apartment. Ah… I just want to sleep now… if possible, eternal hibernation.

“ _Unfortunately,”_ My boss’ words from earlier emerged from my memory. “The person who was supposed to take the next shift had some _‘family matters’_ he had to attend to.” I remember Mr. Edward stressing the words family matters. Maybe Mr. Edward knew that this was a sham? Apparently, the person who was supposed to take the next shift was my colleague, Samuel. He was always a goddamn ditcher. However, he is my ‘best bud’ as he says so. The memory made me crave for a drink or a cigar. _‘Life is tough kid’_ some poor excuse of a teacher said that once before to me. Hell damn it’s tough; I’d give my soul to goddamn Satan just for him to break the living hell of it and make me actually rest for eternity. I finally reached my shitty apartment. Just when I was about to enter, the old landlady who happens to return from her night strolls with her cat glared at me.  An old landlady with a pet cat, such a stereo type.

I can finally go to sleep. Ah, I’m a bit hungry but who cares? Went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed. The slightly uncomfortable bed was already a blessing to me at this point. I closed my tired eyes and started to drift off… for what seem like minutes, a loud metal sound awoke me.

_‘I want to sleep’ but it’s too noisy_

_‘I want to sleep’ but there’ this goddamn feeling_

_‘I want to sleep’ but I can feel some bloodthirsty hitches of breath_

_Wait… what?_

My eyes slowly opened to see a man with long black hair and very white skin. It was too blurry to comprehend the scenario but I see red smudges over the place where his mouth should be. How did he?--- Technology this days… geez. Just let me sleep man!

Still lying on my bed, his arms began to rise as he gripped something with his two hands. **“Go to-“** and with my remaining strength and instinct I rolled over **“Sleep!”** his hand crashed down to my pillow with much brutal force. He instantly notices this; he looked over my way like a savage beast. Before it was too late, I went to the nearest side of the bed and said:

“Dude, if you’re here to take my life, just let me close my eyes for a bit and sleep. I’m too tired to scream in this state if you’re a damn psychopath”

Surprisingly, I didn’t feel a stab even after a few minutes.

“How many minutes?” I heard his rough demonic voice ask.

“A power nap would do, kill me after 5. Okay?” I said drifting off to sleep

“As long as you’re afraid of me by then”

I yawned and nod. “okay…”

I slept for a while…

Wait… kill? Me? five minutes?

Holy shit! I haven’t done my goddamn will and testament yet!

Shit shit shit.. wait.. breathing?

My eyes slowly opened and I saw him more clearly, he had no goddamn lashes and his mouth was goddamn--! HOW DO I EVEN EXPLAIN THIS?

**“Ah….AAAAHHH!”**

Truthfully I was afraid, who wouldn’t? I was cowering in fear.

…

A drowsy person wouldn’t but I’m awake now…

 

_**“GO TO SLEEP”** _

 


End file.
